


Weighted Thoughts

by BeepBoop260



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoop260/pseuds/BeepBoop260
Summary: Noctis and squad on the road trip and Noctis doesn't seem to care that he's putting on weight from all the fast food he's been eating while Prompto does care.





	

Prompto was doing his best not to stare. They had stopped at another fast food place per Noctis' request and Noct had ordered a full meal just for himself, even though they had already had breakfast not too long ago. Prompto had just gotten a fountain drink and was trying to focus more on his phone than his chubby friend. 

It was no mystery as to how Noctis had put on so much weight so easily and Noctis seemed to be the only one who couldn't figure it out. They had been stopping almost every two hours to get food for the hungry prince, but the other guys didn't feel like pointing it out. Ignis and Galdio were neutral on how they felt about Noctis' weight. Prompto on the other hand, had conflicted feelings about Noctis putting on weight. 

"Ignis, could you drive a little smoother?" Noctis groaned. He was a little too full for comfort from their last rest stop and felt some regret now that they were on the road. "Maybe your highness shouldn't of eaten so much." Ignis responded casually making Noct go silent. Trying to ignore the pain in his stomach, Noctis looked to the side and watched the scenery go by for a while until he dozed off. When he awoke it was from Gladio saying something about lunch. Sleepily, Noctis got out of the car and woke up gradually as they walked into the diner. Prompto secretly hoped Noctis would order some big for himself again, and of course, Noctis did. 

Noctis continued to stuff himself as they went from diner to diner and fast food places in between when Noctis started complaining. All the food he was putting into his body of course didn't go without repercussions. Luckily, Noctis' clothes were fairly stretchy but then he started getting too big for them. 

Ignis dropped off Prompto and Noctis at a fast food place and left with Gladio to go pick up some bigger clothes for their growing Prince. Noct led the way as he made his way into the food venue. Prompto couldn't help but smile when he realized that the fastest he ever saw Noct move anymore was when they were getting food. 

They sat down once they had gotten their food, Prompto's meal being fairly small compared to what Noctis got. Immediately, Noctis began to dig in and practically inhale his food. Prompto stole glances at Noct every now and then as they ate. Noctis seemed to be very content with himself and how much he was eating from what Prompto could see. As Noctis neared the end of his meal, he began to slow down. He shifted in his seat and tried to find more room in himself to finish and apparently he did as he stuffed the last few bites in his mouth before leaning back in his seat and taking a deep breath and exhaling with a sense of satisfaction. Noctis tried to tug his shirt down but it didn't cover his bloated stomach fully anymore. A sliver of pale skin was still exposed, but Noctis didn't seem to care too much about that. Prompto had been staring the entire time, he had forgotten about trying to just steal a glance every now and then. Luckily, before Noctis could catch him looking at him, Prompto's phone buzzed and brought the blonde's attention back to reality. He totally hadn't been thinking about how full Noctis' stomach must be after all that food. Quickly, Prompto grabbed his phone and read the text. "It's Ignis. They're ready to pick us up now." Prompto said trying his best not to stutter and sound flustered, even though he mildly was. "Alright." Noctis replied as he started to work on getting on his feet. As he stood the sliver of skin that was exposed became a bit bigger. With him standing, it was very easy to tell he was bloated with how tight his shirt had become around his bigger form. His shirt was hugging him so tightly that Prompto could see that Noctis' chest was becoming a bit more filled out like the rest of him. This time, Noct noticed Prompto staring and looked at his friend questioningly. Prompto turned away sharply and started walking towards the door without a word as he was starting to get noticeably flustered now. Noctis disregarded Prompto's staring and followed after him walking much slower than he had when they had come in. 

Fortunately, Noctis couldn't see Prompto's blush get more intense as they got in the car. Noctis had grunted softly as he stepped into the car, but Prompto heard him and only got more flustered as he quickly pulled his phone out to distract himself. Ignis saw him though and put two and two together to realize what was going on with Prompto. With this realization, Ignis decided to let Prompto and Noctis have more alone time with each other so that Prompto could figure out what he had on his own. 

Noctis had changed into the new clothes Ignis and Gladio had gotten for him. The outfit consisted of a larger t-shirt, bigger jeans, a belt, and a very large sweater. Noctis looked at the sweater with some confusion, not knowing why it was so big, but didn’t question it and simply kept it for when he got cold. 

\----

Noctis huffed. He was on his third set of clothes, but they were already getting tight. Noctis still didn’t seem to care too much about his weight, and kept gorging himself whenever he could. His stomach was round, soft, and squishy when he wasn’t full, which wasn’t the majority of the time, meanwhile the rest of his body was also beginning to get soft as well. His thick thighs made his hips and ass wider while his chunky arms softened his shoulders. Along with that he had a plush chest comparable to a woman’s, and of course, chubby, rounded cheeks that made Noctis look very non-threatening. Even when he wasn’t stuffed, his stomach was big enough to completely fill out his lap when they were sitting in the car. Ignis had suggested Prompto start sitting in the back with Noct so that he and Gladio could talk to one another easier. Prompto didn’t object to Ignis’ proposal at all, but now he couldn’t hide his blushing face from Noct as easily as he could before. 

\----

Noctis and Prompto sat alone at dinner together. Ignis had insisted they spend the evening together as he did “errands” with Galdio. Noctis didn’t see the problem with that so Prompto was forced to be alone with Noctis for the night. 

Noctis had ordered enough for four people, but that didn’t seem to matter to him as he started to devour his food plate by plate. Though he started to slow down by the end of the third platter.

Prompto loved it when Noctis started to slow down. It was just too cute. The way Noctis started to breath harder, the way he shifted in his seat to get more comfortable, the way he still looked very determined to finish everything set in front of him. Though this time Noctis may have actually ordered too much for him to finish naturally. 

Slowly but surely, Noctis was making his way through the fourth plateful of food he had gotten. Halfway through though, he stopped. He leaned back in his seat and muffled a burp before carefully leaning forwards again and eating a few more bites before leaning back again. Noctis still had half a plate left of his remaining dish but he was full, very full, too full for comfort or to eat anything else. “Y-you okay, buddy?” Prompto asked, blushing mildly. “Y-yeah. I’m fine…” Noctis replied before muffling another burp. Noct’s breathing was heavy and labored as he tried to find more room in him to finish his meal. He started massaging his overly stuffed gut, but it wasn’t helping much. “Wh-why don’t you use your healing powers?” Prompto asked nervously. “M-maybe that’ll help your stomach…” Prompto added. Noctis took Prompto’s advice and placed his hands on his belly and began to use his powers to help alleviate the pain in his stomach. It worked, but it also made his body fatten up more and more the further he soothed his stomach. 

Noctis managed to force down the last bit of food into his still very packed stomach. He had only used his healing powers just enough for him to finish up. He was panting heavily and he really did feel like he had reached his limit for once. “I-I think I ate t-too much…” Noctis whimpered. His clothes were on the brink of ripping every which way and his stomach was so big and tight that it was pushing up his plush chest slightly. His belt was digging into him painfully and Prompto could see Noctis was in a very uncomfortable situation. “M-maybe undo your b-belt?” Prompto suggested. Noctis tried Prompto’s idea and after a bit of fussing with his belt buckle, it came undone. His stomach pooled into his lap and then some. Noctis heard something rip, and from the sudden easing off of pressure around his legs and behind he realized his pants were beginning to come apart, exposing the soft skin on his thighs. Prompto looked at Noctis with concern. “You okay?” Prompto said worriedly. “Y-yeah, I-I think so…” Noctis replied, still panting heavily.

“D-do you… Do you think you could go for dessert then?” Prompto asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing based off a request  
> Anyone want anything with Ignis? I'm probably gonna write something with him getting big in the future anyways lmao  
> I'm always open for ideas a stuff per usual


End file.
